No es lo mismo
by ArminxArlert
Summary: A Midorima se le confiesan dos veces el mismo día. La primera vez, no se le mueve ni un pelo. La segunda... bueno, digamos que la cosa resulta un poco diferente. [MidoTaka] [One-shot].


**¡Hola!**

**Se supone que esté estudiando o actualizando cualquiera de mis otras dos publicaciones, pero de pronto me surgió la inspiración para esto, y la dejé correr. Estos dos juntos son de lo mejor _ever_, así que tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Y salió esto.**

**Quizás tenga una especie de secuela, quizás no. Quién sabe. Depende de cuántas reviews dejen (?) ok, no.**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>La práctica de ese día había terminado hacía rato ya, pero Midorima y Takao seguían en la cancha del gimnasio del instituto. El de anteojos se dedicaba a practicar sus tiros al aro desde distintos puntos del terreno de juego; su margen de acierto era del cien por ciento, y por lo tanto jamás fallaba. Takao, por su parte, se hallaba sentado en la banca, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, limitándose a contemplar al escolta de Shuutoku.<p>

— Shin–chan, ¿hasta qué hora piensas seguir? —Le preguntó con voz cantarina pero que dejaba en evidencia que se aburría.– Llevas cerca de media hora, ya son casi…

— Silencio, Takao. —Ordenó el peliverde sin siquiera mirarlo. Sosteniendo la pelota de básquet con una sola mano, se ajustó los anteojos con solemnidad. En la muñeca izquierda llevaba una sencilla pulsera de goma de color negro, que era su objeto de la suerte para aquel día.– Me haces perder la concentración.

El pelinegro soltó una risotada.

— ¿Concentración? —Le preguntó con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.– ¿Qué concentración necesitas, si tus tiros _nunca_ fallan? No entiendo por qué practicas siquiera. —Y, como para confirmar lo que acababa de decir, justo en ese momento la pelota pasó por el interior de la canasta sin siquiera tocar el aro metálico, a pesar de que Midorima acababa de lanzar desde una distancia superior a media cancha.

El peliverde suspiró, armándose de paciencia y volviendo a acomodarse los anteojos.

— No lo entiendes. —Sentenció.– El hombre propone, y Dios dispone. Si no me esfuerzo al máximo y practico todos los días, enton–…

— Uhm, ¿perdón? —Se oyó una voz suave y dulce, interrumpiendo a Midorima. Takao, con su ojo de halcón, había notado de inmediato cuando la joven, vestida con el uniforme del colegio, había entrado en el gimnasio y se había acercado tímidamente hasta la mitad de la cancha; el base la había identificado rápidamente como una compañera de la clase de Midorima. Este último, por su parte, se llevó una sorpresa al divisar a la chica allí.

El de anteojos se limitó a observarla, aguardando a que explicase sus intenciones. Takao tuvo que contener las risas, pues Midorima resultaba tan intimidante esperando de esa manera que bastaba para quitarle a cualquiera las ganas de hablar.

La chica, sin embargo, se armó de valor y tartamudeó:

— L–lo siento… ¿podría ha–hablar contigo, Midorima–kun? —Su gesto era nervioso y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas —aunque no tanto como su cabello, que era pelirrojo y brillaba intensamente por la luz del sol del atardecer que ingresaba a través de las ventanas del gimnasio.

Takao percibió cómo las cejas de Midorima se alzaban con sorpresa.

— Claro. —Replicó, todavía allí parado, esperando.

Ella se miró los zapatos, nerviosa, y negó con la cabeza; ruborizándose aun más.

— ¿E–en privado? —Balbuceó.

— Oh. —Murmuró Takao, divertido, cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando.– Oh. Claro, lo siento. Me voy a cambiar, Shin–chan. —Avisó al peliverde, levantándose del banco con una sonrisa burlona y alzando las manos como para indicar que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Midorima, muy serio, le lanzó la pelota, que Takao atrapó hábilmente, y volvió a girarse hacia la chica.

Takao se dirigió hacia los vestuarios y, una vez allí, cerró la puerta. Incapaz de contenerse, dejó la pelota de básquet en el suelo y se apresuró a espiar por una de las pequeñas ventanas que había en las puertas del recinto.

Desde donde se hallaba podía ver a la chica de espaldas, con Midorima frente a ella. El rostro del escolta de Shuutoku le era perfectamente visible; continuaba manteniendo su expresión seria y miraba a la joven sin quitarle la vista de encima. Takao soltó una carcajada: de verdad era _aterrador_. ¿Quién demonios podía sentirse atraído por una persona así?

Bueno, aparte de él mismo, claro.

Takao había asumido hacía tiempo lo que sentía por Midorima. Convivir con él a diario lo había llevado a desarrollar cierto aprecio por la actitud _tsundere_ del seis de Shuutoku; un aprecio que, con el tiempo, se había convertido en algo mucho más grande. La realidad era que Midorima, a pesar de ser en apariencia un tipo reservado que fingía que prefería que lo dejasen solo, tenía un montón de mañas y un montón de trastornos obsesivo–compulsivos que Takao conocía bien: el diez sabía que Midorima odiaba que tocasen sus cosas y que solía limpiarlas con desinfectante apenas tenía oportunidad, sabía que su comida favorita era la sopa de judía azuki, sabía que odiaba los gatos porque uno lo había rasguñado cuando era pequeño, incluso sabía que lo ponía nervioso tener que sonreír en frente de otra gente. Como esos, Takao conocía un montón de detalles más sobre la personalidad de Midorima, ya que los había aprendido por convivir a diario con él; probablemente lo conociese mejor que ninguna otra persona. Y cada pequeña cosa nueva que aprendía sobre su compañero lo llevaba a quererlo más, ya que en el fondo Midorima era mucho más aniñado y gentil que lo que solía demostrar. Aquel era un aspecto que Takao adoraba.

El base, a pesar de todo, también sabía que no tenía chances con él; era por ello que prefería mantener sus sentimientos en silencio y continuar siendo sólo su amigo, antes que arruinarlo todo confesándose y haciendo que las cosas se volviesen incómodas entre ellos. Ser su amigo no era lo mejor que podía pedir, pero sí lo mejor que podía _tener_; y no era tan doloroso como para no poder soportarlo. Al fin y al cabo, cuando se hallaba con _Shin–chan_, la pasaba bien, por más que el de anteojos se la pasase haciéndose el ofendido y pidiéndole que se fuese. Takao se tomaba su situación con humor; y aunque al principio hubiese sufrido muchísimo de haber tenido que ver cómo una chica iba a confesarse a Midorima, ahora podía reírse y disfrutar de la escena.

El diez observó con atención cómo la chica decía algo a su compañero. Aunque no podía verle la cara, se notaba por sus gestos y movimientos que estaba hablando. El gesto de Midorima no varió ni un ápice; ni siquiera cuando negó con la cabeza y dijo algo que, desde donde se hallaba, a Takao le resultó imposible oír.

La chica inclinó la cabeza y, acto seguido, se retiró; echando a correr apenas hubo avanzado unos metros, y desapareciendo rápidamente tras la puerta del gimnasio.

Takao se hallaba echado en el suelo, riéndose escandalosamente, cuando el peliverde entró en el vestuario. Midorima continuaba muy serio; cuando notó a su compañero carcajeándose a tal nivel que no podía siquiera sostenerse en pie, el as de Shuutoku suspiró y se ajustó los anteojos.

— ¡Shin–chan…! —Exclamó Takao, tratando de incorporarse aferrándose de un banco mientras Midorima le pasaba por al lado, sin decirle nada y directo hacia su locker.– ¡E–eso fue…! —El pelinegro apenas podía hablar a causa de las risas.– ¿D–de verdad… se te confesó?

Midorima resopló.

— Claro que sí. ¿Qué iba a hacer, si no? —Replicó, sólo para obtener como recompensa que las carcajadas de Takao se intensificasen.

— Es que… ¡pobre chica, Shin–chan! Debe haber sido… realmente aterrador. —Comentó todavía entre risas, consiguiendo ponerse de pie y secándose las lágrimas risueñas que habían empezado a deslizársele por las mejillas.– ¡Estabas demasiado serio!

El seis se ajustó los anteojos.

— No entiendo qué quieres decir. —Replicó con irritación —y aunque tenía la puerta de su locker abierta frente a él, no miraba en su interior. Contemplaba a Takao con gesto severo.– ¿Acaso debería haberme reído en su cara?

— No, pero… –Takao se detuvo y contempló a Midorima con curiosidad.– ¿Qué le dijiste?

El escolta carraspeó.

— Que no estaba interesado. —Respondió con sencillez.

Takao tuvo que taparse la boca para sofocar sus carcajadas, que luchaban desesperadamente por salir.

— ¡Shin–chan! —Exclamó cuando consideró que podía hablar sin romper a reír.– ¡Pobre chica! Tendrá traumas de por vida, ya lo verás.

— ¿Qué querías que le dijera? —Le soltó Midorima, molesto. No soportaba pensar que se había equivocado, y aquello no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

— ¡Ay, Shin–chan! Tenías que decirle algo así como que lo sentías mucho, que era muy bonita pero…

— No era para nada bonita. —Lo interrumpió Midorima arrugando la frente.– Su cabello era muy rojo.

El de los ojos de halcón se palmeó la cara, incapaz de creer aquello. Qué _detallista_.

— Vale, vale. Podrías haberle inventado que te gustaba otra persona, también. —Midorima desvió los ojos al interior de su locker, sin decir nada.– Hubieses parecido un poco más amable de esa manera.

El jugador estrella de Shuutoku se mantuvo en silencio, sin decir nada; Takao permaneció unos segundos con gesto pensativo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

— ¡Espera, ya sé! —Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante, que poseía un tinte de malicia oculto.– Hagamos esto: yo fingiré ser una chica que viene a confesarse contigo, y tú tendrás que rechazarme intentando ser amable. —Propuso.

— Ni lo pienses. —Lo cortó el de anteojos al instante.– No hay manera de que…

Pero Takao, entre otras cosas, sabía cuáles eran los puntos débiles de Midorima. Y por eso conocía el método para convencerlo.

— Ah, pero, Shin–chan, ¿qué harás si viene otra chica a confesarse de nuevo? —Le preguntó con voz cantarina e insistente.– No puedes quedar mal con ella y hacerla pasar un mal momento, ¿o sí?

El peliverde tragó nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que su compañero tenía razón. Takao de inmediato notó el nerviosismo de su amigo y se dio cuenta de que había ganado.

Luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio, Midorima finalmente asintió.

— … Vale. —Accedió. Fulminó al contrario con la mirada antes de añadir:– Pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto, o te juro que te mataré. Que ni se te ocurr–…

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, Shin–chan. —Lo interrumpió Takao, descartando sus quejas mediante un sacudón con la mano.– No te preocupes. Entonces, vale. —El base salió entonces de los vestuarios, con la intención de meterse en el papel de una chica que acababa de llegar allí.

Necesitó por lo menos tres intentos antes de poder ingresar al vestuario y no echarse a reír por la gracia que le causaba ver a Midorima allí parado con aquel gesto tan serio. Cuando, a la cuarta, consiguió entrar y mantenerse sereno, empezó su actuación.

— Lo siento… ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? —Le preguntó, bajando la mirada como si se encontrase nervioso y con un tono que intentaba ser inocente.

Midorima asintió y esperó.

— ¡Así no, Shin–chan! —Lo reprendió Takao, riéndose por lo bajo.– ¡Tienes que ser más amable! Debes decir algo como "¡claro que sí!" o "por supuesto" o…

— Pero si es lo mismo… —Se quejó Midorima, que quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

— ¡No, no lo es, Shin–chan! Si le demuestras que te interesa lo que tenga para decir…

— Vale, está bien. —Lo interrumpió el de anteojos, notando que si lo dejaba su compañero se iría completamente por las ramas y estarían allí hasta las diez de la noche.– Empecemos otra vez.

Takao volvió a salir, e ingresó nuevamente.

— Perdona… ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? —Preguntó otra vez, imitando el gesto nervioso e inocente de antes.

— Por supuesto que sí. —Replicó el escolta de Shuutoku. Su expresión todavía era atemorizantemente seria, pero Takao supuso que de momento era lo mejor que Midorima podía lograr.

— Bueno… verás… —El del ojo de halcón debía ser muy bueno actuando, porque su papel resultaba verdaderamente convincente. Se aferraba el borde inferior de la camiseta y mantenía la vista clavada en las manos, como si no fuese capaz de mirar a Midorima.– Es que… llevo mucho tiempo viéndote en las clases… y también he visto varios de los partidos de baloncesto en los que jugaste… y, ¡de verdad eres genial, tienes mucho talento! Por eso… —Hizo una pausa de unos segundos, como si titubease.– Quería decirte que… ¡me gustas! —Exclamó, cerrando los ojos como si sintiese tanta vergüenza que no pudiese ni mirar al contrario.

_Vaya, pensar que acabaría confesándome a Shin–chan en una actuación…_ _Qué ironía_, pensó el base mientras permanecía con los párpados cerrados, aguardando la respuesta por parte del seis. Esperó varios segundos, pero sólo hubo silencio. Entonces abrió los ojos para preguntarle a Midorima por qué no contestaba.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante.

El escolta de Shuutoku se había puesto _rojo_; tenía toda la cara de un carmesí tan intenso como el del cabello de la chica que se le había confesado un rato antes. Parecía nervioso por algún motivo, porque había desviado la mirada con vergüenza y no decía nada.

— ¿Shin–chan? —Inquirió Takao, abandonando la actuación y contemplando a su compañero con genuina confusión.– Tienes que responder…

— No puedo. —Le soltó Midorima de inmediato. Al base le llamó la atención. El gesto de su amigo no había variado ni un ápice cuando aquella chica se le había ido a confesar; mucho menos se había ruborizado. De hecho, había parecido bastante tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó el diez, todavía confundido.– Shin–chan–…

— No, Takao, no puedo, de _verdad_. —Lo interrumpió el de anteojos, sin mirarlo y con un tono que indicaba que estaba muy intranquilo.– No puedo, no es lo mismo, es muy…

Takao emitió una débil risa, ya que todavía no terminaba de entender qué le pasaba a su compañero pero de todas maneras la imagen resultaba cómica.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? Parecías muy tranquilo cuando esa chica se confesó contigo; yo te vi desde ahí. —Señaló las pequeñas ventanas de las puertas de los vestuarios, aunque Midorima no levantó la vista para mirar.– Así que vamos, lo intentaremos una vez más; yo fingiré que soy una chica que viene a confesarse y tú sólo tienes que imaginar que…

El tono de voz de Kazunari se fue desvaneciendo hasta enmudecer por completo cuando notó que Midorima negaba con la cabeza.

— Déjalo ya, Takao, esto es inútil. Si eres tú…

El base de Shuutoku alzó las cejas.

— ¿Si soy yo…? ¿Acaso es porque soy hombre, Shin–chan? —Le preguntó, pensando que quizás el escolta se refería a aquello.– ¡Sólo tienes que imaginar que…!

— No; quiero decir, sí… aunque no, en realidad no, es que… —Midorima seguía ruborizado y no parecía capaz de formar siquiera una oración coherente.– El problema es que eres _tú_. —Sentenció, con la vista clavada en los lockers a su lado como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

Takao infló las mejillas como si hiciese pucheros.

— ¿El problema soy yo, entonces? ¡Qué cruel, Shin–chan! —Exclamó, fingiendo estar ofendido pero siendo delatado por el tono divertido de su voz. Sin embargo, Midorima no se dio cuenta de eso último.

— … No es eso lo que quise decir. —Soltó muy serio, incapaz de reírse ante lo cómico de la situación. Su rubor persistía, pero parecía más severo que hasta hacía unos segundos atrás.

Takao dejó las bromas y contempló a Midorima sin comprender. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

— No entiendo, Shin–chan, ¿qué es lo que…? —Empezó a preguntar, pero lo que lo interrumpió entonces lo dejó completamente helado e incapaz de hablar.

Sintió un par de labios que presionaban suavemente contra los suyos. Un par de labios que, por inverosímil que resultase, no podían ser otros que los de Midorima, ya que eran ellos dos los únicos allí. Los ojos de Takao se abrieron con sorpresa, percatándose de que sí, _era el escolta de Shuutoku quien lo estaba besando._

Apenas duró unos segundos y fue extremadamente gentil; pero cuando se separaron, Takao sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas. Había parecido mucho más largo de lo que en realidad había sido.

Kazunari intentó articular el nombre del contrario, pero no lo consiguió. Era como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen desvanecido. Midorima, todavía ruborizado, se acercó a su oído y murmuró:

_— No es lo mismo si la persona que se te confiesa te gusta de verdad_.

Takao se estremeció. Aquello era imposible, totalmente utópico; no había manera de que _Shin–chan_ lo hubiera besado, era completamente…

— Takao. —Llamó Midorima, consciente de que el pelinegro se había quedado helado y no decía nada. Se apartó un poco para estudiarlo con los ojos; y a pesar de que todavía estaba rojo, la mirada del jugador estrella de Shuutoku era firme y decidida.

Kazunari tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por conseguir hablar.

— ¿S–Shin–chan? —Consiguió articular apenas, balbuceando.– ¿Qué…?

El interrogante se perdió en el aire. Takao no sabía bien qué estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuese, pensaba aprovecharse de la situación lo más que pudiese. Incapaz de contenerse, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Midorima y se aproximó, poniéndose en puntas de pie para alcanzar nuevamente sus labios. El peliverde de inmediato se agachó un poco, respondiendo al beso de modo casi instantáneo.

En un principio fueron sólo sus labios, presionándose y moviéndose unos contra otros. Los de Midorima eran más suaves y gentiles que lo que Takao hubiese podido imaginar nunca; ello llevó a que el base de Shuutoku inmediatamente desease ir a por más. Por ello deslizó su lengua despacio, pasando entre los labios del contrario e introduciéndose en su boca; allí, rozó la lengua del escolta, que ante el contacto se enroscó con la de Takao casi con desesperación, como si no pudiese evitar ceder ante sus impulsos.

El peliverde se acercó entonces al base y lo rodeó con los brazos, colocando las manos a la altura de las caderas del de los ojos de halcón y atrayéndolo para sí. Cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía contacto con el de Takao hervía; y lo mismo sentía el diez, que deslizaba su lengua contra la de Midorima con frenesí, ávido del peliverde, víctima de un deseo incontrolable.

Kazunari no pudo contenerse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con aquello: pensando cómo serían los labios de Midorima, cómo se sentirían sus brazos rodeándolo, cómo sería rozar su lengua contra la suya, cuál sería la textura de la piel del de anteojos sobre sus labios. Fue por eso que Takao deshizo su beso y, dejando de pararse de puntillas, recorrió primero el mentón y luego el cuello del peliverde, besándolo aquí y allá, y regocijándose cada vez que percibía el calor de la piel de su compañero contra su boca.

— T–Takao… —Tartamudeó Midorima, atrayendo más todavía al diez contra sí; aquello bastó para que el base sintiese que se encendía en llamas. Sus manos, que hasta entonces habían permanecido en los hombros del contrario, se dirigieron entonces hasta sus caderas, donde se abrieron camino por debajo de su camiseta, deslizándose por encima de la piel del peliverde. Continuó besándole el cuello mientras sus manos subían por su espalda, palpándola como si intentase memorizar su forma.

Anhelando volver a sentir los labios de Midorima, Kazunari volvió a presionar los suyos contra los de él, juntando sus lenguas nuevamente. Ambos jadeaban, teniendo dificultades para respirar, y sabían que tendrían que separarse pronto.

Cuando por fin lo hicieron, los dos se apartaron —Midorima soltando la cintura de Takao, y éste sacando los brazos de debajo de su camiseta– y miraron hacia otro lado, con la cara roja por el bochorno. Takao fue el primero en hablar:

— ¿S–Shin–chan? —Le preguntó cuando hubo cesado de jadear, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarlo.– ¿Es… es en serio?

Aunque no había formulado ningún interrogante en concreto, Midorima sabía a qué se refería. Resopló, con leve fastidio, ajustándose los anteojos y mirando por fin al contrario.

— Claro que lo es, Takao. ¿Me crees capaz de hacer una cosa así con alguien que no…? —Se interrumpió a la mitad de la frase, dado que reconocer en voz alta lo que acababan de hacer era demasiado para el escolta de Shuutoku. Desvió la vista de nuevo, avergonzado.

Takao soltó una risita. En ese momento se sentía feliz, _muy_ feliz.

— ¿Shin–chan? —Volvió a preguntar, esa vez sin tartamudear. Midorima se limitó a mirarlo; Takao se acercó de un paso y le tomó la mano.– _No estaba actuando, hace un rato, cuando confesé que me gustabas._

El rojo que cubrió las mejillas de Midorima al oír aquello no tuvo precio.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima es tan tsundere, y Takao es tan molesto. Los adoro juntos, son tan perfectos ;u;<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. La verdad es que me divertí mucho x) (Aunque en este momento me estoy derritiendo de sueño y apenas soy consciente de lo que escribo... e.e)**

**Saludos~**


End file.
